


The Teacher and His Artist

by pissedmalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist AU, Artist Keith, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Florist Allura, M/M, Romance, Teacher AU, Teacher Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: Lance McClain is a high school teacher, fresh out of college with his teaching certificate and his artist boyfriend by his side. After purchasing a "probably too expensive" apartment in a suburb of Chicago, the two experience life as not only a couple, but roommates as well.Sweet domestic fluff that will make your heart melt!





	The Teacher and His Artist

Music of old records of Fred Astaire hummed sweetly through the small apartment, sunlight streaming through the windows. Tuesday afternoons never felt so good to Keith Kogane. He swayed softly to the velvety tones of music, sitting on his window seat with his canvas in front of him. Wearing a large faded green T-shirt as a smock and grey fuzzy socks, he tied his hair up out of his face to study his painting thus far.

Keith sighed, his gentle violet eyes drifting from the canvas and over to the city outside his window, buzzing and bustling with commotion. Apartments of various earthy colors and brick stacked along the narrow cobblestone street. He smiled to himself, watching people walk along the sidewalks. He looked up, watching the skyscrapers in the distance disappear for only seconds behind wispy white clouds. 

Turning back to his canvas, he dipped his brush into a muted burgundy color, brushing soft strokes against it. He bit his lip, eyes focused on the shapes being made with the color, blending it in to the indigo on the sides. Abstract art was always his favorite thing to paint, but was always the hardest to perfect. Drawing houses, people, animals, and nature came naturally to Keith. His pile of sketchbooks beside his bed were full of them. But there was something about abstract art that kept him excited and motivated to create more masterpieces.

Keith's ears perked up, hearing the sound of the lock on the door across the room turn and click under the music playing throughout the apartment. He glanced over at the clock, 4:05pm, on the dot. He heard the shuffle of bags and the clip of dress shoes on the wood floor, along with a frustrated sigh.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lance called into the apartment, his bright eyes landing on his boyfriend sitting across the room in his "art space" on the window sill. Keith looked over to him, "Hi baby, how was work?" He asked, always relieved to see his boyfriend after a long day of being alone. Lance was wearing a white button up dress shirt paired with a dark blue tie and black slacks. Keith always teased him on how he dressed up so nice, just to go and teach normal high school students. But his boyfriend took great pride in his looks, so he wasn't one to judge.

With a soft chuckle, Lance set his bags down by the door and took off his shoes, "Well..I finally got Charlie to complete his weekly paper on time. But, I did have to send Camila to detention again, picking a fight with Genevieve. Other than that, the leftover lasagna was amazing, as always, but nothing else new,". 

Keith nodded, his focus back on his painting as he finished up his strokes of burgundy, "Mmm, yeah you did mention Camila might be having some family issues right now, probably why she's acting out,". 

Lance hummed in response, padding over to Keith and leaning down to kiss the top of his head, "Missed ya.." he whispered, looking at Keith's painting. Keith giggled, "I know..." he replied, setting his brush down as he finished.

Lance stood back up, looking up at the plants hung around the window seat area. He touched the end of a fern and inspected the potted succulents along the window sill, "You really need to give these suckers some love, they look like they're going to shrivel up any time now,".

Pouting, Keith swirled his paintbrush in his cup of murky paint water and looked around at them, "I know. I need to stop by Allura's Floral tomorrow and pick up better fertilizer. I'm almost out of the stuff she gave me last month,".

Lance ruffled Keith's bun playfully, chuckling, "Yeah that might help. Which reminds me! We need to make sure we invite Shiro and Allura over here for dinner some night," he walked back through the dining area and to the kitchen to open the fridge, "They did so much for us when we first moved here, it's the least we could do,".

Keith nodded, standing and stretching as he set his paint supplies stuff down and followed Lance, "Yes, I agree. And hey! Get your paws out of that fridge, I'll be making dinner soon!". Lance stood, turning to look at him, "Yeah? Is it Chicken Parmesan?" he asked excitedly, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Maaaaaybe..." he teased, looking up at Lance and poking his nose, making the other gasp in response, "Go change out of those teacher clothes, I know how much you hate wearing them around all day,". Lance shrugged, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead before pulling away, "I mean, they aren't completely comfortable. But you're right, I do enjoy my stretchy sweatpants!".

He was on his way when he suddenly stopped for a moment and turned on his heels to face him, "Fred Astaire? On a Tuesday?". Keith raised an eyebrow before laughing, "Well I gotta switch it up! I had Aretha on yesterday, so today was practically calling for Fred,". Lance sighed, shaking his head, "Your taste in music Kogane, baffles me to this day".

Keith gasped, pointing at him, "Hey you! The next time I hear Ke$ha blasting from your speakers I will be throwing it out the window...just for that comment!".

Lance shook his head, laughing as he continued to head to their room, "Don't do Ke$ha dirty! She's a queen!". 

Smiling to himself, Keith shook his head as he made his way around their small kitchen. White cabinets contrasted against the soft yellow wood, plants lining the kitchen window and pictures hung on the small fridge. He began to get out the ingredients for their dinner and took out the already prepped chicken from the fridge. His eyes caught a glimpse of a small Polaroid of him and Lance, arm in arm at their college graduation only months ago, holding their diplomas proudly. He smiled at the memory and turned to go back to the food.

Lance came sauntering in, wearing his gray sweatpants and a light blue tank top, his hips swaying to the gentle music playing through the apartment. Keith watched him over the kitchen counter, separating the dining area. He whistled, "Look at you! Move those hips baby!" he teased. Lance winked at him, sticking his tongue out as he came over to Keith and tickled his waist, "Come onnnnn! Dance with me!". 

Keith shook his head with a laugh as he brushed Lance off him, "Sorry, gotta make you some dinner before you get grumpy and hungry!". 

An hour later, filled with gentle touches, laughter, and some pretty awful singing, dinner was done. The two sat at their small table together, across from one another as they ate their Chicken Parmesan and green beans. Both ate silence, yet shared loving looks of adoration between one another. At the end of their meal, they got up and cleaned up the dishes and kitchen. Keith hummed to himself softly as he washed his hands, "Wanna put on a movie?"

Lance nodded, heading to the living room and queuing up a movie for them. He slumped on the couch, patting his chest, "Get over here, baby!" he called, half whining to his boyfriend.

Keith padded over as he turned off the lights, letting the city glow from outside their windows light their apartment. He sat down and leaned over, curling up to lay his head on Lance's chest. Not even 30 minutes in, he could hear the soft snores coming from his boyfriend and he smiled to himself. Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Let me know if you liked this little intro chapter, and if I should continue writing more little chapters/drabbles to continue their story. As always, I'm open to suggestions you may have with this AU!


End file.
